


The Winter Soldier is a Bad Ass Mother

by cjx2228



Series: The Domestic Lives of Superheroes（超级英雄日常） [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Awkwardness, Birthday, Bucky is the best kind of mom, Chapters 3 and 4 are explicit, Cute Kids, Family, Farts, First Day of School, Fluff and Humor, Halloween, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Omega Bucky Barnes, Playdates, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve is the best dad, he kind that teaches thir children about how to kill people
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjx2228/pseuds/cjx2228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky和Steve都是生活忙碌的超级英雄，他们都全心全意地爱着他们的两个可爱的孩子。<br/>P.S. 这个是应该排在The Winter Soldier Becomes a Parent后边的第三部，贴错了顺序咳咳咳……</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 紧急事件

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Winter Soldier is a Bad Ass Mother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442920) by [The Notorious Trollop Vo the Terrible (Voishen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voishen/pseuds/The%20Notorious%20Trollop%20Vo%20the%20Terrible). 



> 这个是排在The Winter Soldier Becomes a Parent后边的一部，我发得时候顺序错了…_(:з」∠)_

冬兵穿着攻击型战靴的腿狠狠踹在目标的脖子上——目标被踹进墙里，牙齿四落，脊柱碎裂。目标23已无生命体征，还有5名这样的傻逼需要冬兵去终结。

虽然神盾局一直都没有放松对九头蛇的肃清工作，但是最近的三年内，九头蛇开始与中东某些国家串通勾结，又有卷土重来之势。中东地区的混乱局势让九头蛇可以轻易掩盖他们现在正在着手的某些邪恶计划。

今天的任务十分紧急，需要他们迅速反应——一组经过特殊训练的九头蛇特工意欲闯入内华达州某机构内偷取废弃核原料。冬兵刚刚从新墨西哥州完成任务归来就接到了这通电话，他迅速到达任务地点。

他是第一个到的。

他转过转角，面前30码开外就是那组九头蛇特工闯入的地下金库大门。目标24就站在门口，他抬手一枪把目标当场爆头。金库门开着，目标25端着一把M-16朝冬兵射击。冬兵孤身一人，没有掩护。他抬起左手金属手臂护住头，势如猛虎般冲向金库。

有几颗子弹射在他身上的防弹背心上，有几颗射在机械手臂上被弹开。他只用了1.2秒便贴近目标，抬手劈在目标腕上，在目标吃痛之际夺走他的武器。

他举起枪对着地下金库内的剩余目标，现在剩余目标应有四人，他扫了一眼，眼前却只有3个人。

他妈的。

冬兵开枪击毙两人，第三人他只射击了他的手臂留了个活口，以防万一需要他供出同伙所在地。地下金库没有其他出口，冬兵走出去关上了金库门，目标28呆在金库里就像被关在监狱里。他正打算把门锁上的时候，他的手机响了。

冬兵抬手点了一下耳机，无线耳机和他的手机是连接在一起的。

“喂？”Bucky问。

“妈咪，我们需要帮助，你在哪儿？”电话那边是他的女儿Sasha。妈的，按照原本，他应该在15分钟之前就到家了的，他忘了给孩子们打电话。

“小甜豆，对不起！我忘了给你们打电话了，我现在在内华达州打九头蛇。没事的，有一个跑了，等我把他解决了马上就回家。我应该不到一个小时就能到家了。”Bucky安慰女儿，Sasha叹了口气后转过头去和弟弟说话，Jamie像是在哭。

他手机的另一条线路上也来电话了。好吧，现在又出什么事了？

“Winter。”他应答道。

“我们到了。”说话的是Steve，显然他和突击队员也是刚到。好极了，这就是说Steve跟他一样离家这么远，不能马上回去照顾孩子们了。

“有一个跑了我还没找到，地下金库里边我留了个活的，剩下的都死了。我得走了，家里边出了点事。”

“家里出什么事了？”Steve立刻问。Bucky看见了Steve和他的队员们，这里只有一个出入口，不用担心目标溜走逃窜。Bucky把手机转回了和孩子们通话的线路上。

“妈咪？”Sasha的声音也带上了哭腔，她平时不怎么爱哭，一旦她都要哭了，就证明事态真的有点严重了。

“宝贝，我在呢。”

“Jamie又把屁股卡在马桶里出不来了。”

又卡住了？！真的假的？！你TM在逗我？！这种事两周前刚刚发生过一次，屁股卡马桶里卡一次也就算了，怎么会又卡进去？！他从来都没有听说这种事发生在除了他亲生儿子以外的任何一个小孩身上（天赋异禀啊）。而且，之前的六个月里，他居然把自己卡进去了四次！

“好吧……”Bucky揉了揉眼睛，走到了他的伴侣身边。Steve耸了下肩，面带疑惑地指了指自己的耳机。Bucky在他胸口轻轻拍了拍，说：“Jamie又卡在马桶里了。”

Steve愣了一会儿，微微张开嘴眨了眨眼。“又卡住了？！”他现在简直气不打一出来，他真是服了自己这个宝贝儿子了。

Bucky走向他的那架Quinjet（昆式战斗机）*，边走边说：“你试过橄榄油喷雾（Pam Spray）*了吗？”

“用过了，可是这次没用。他说疼，然后就开始哭。”Sasha说。

“宝贝，你让Jamie听电话好吗？”

电话里是Sasha拖拖踏踏地脚步声，然后他听见他儿子吸了吸鼻涕，接过电话小声说：“妈咪？”

“宝贝，你这次是怎么卡进去的？”Bucky启动战机，上路回家。

“是Sasha的错！她把马桶圈抬起来之后，没有放回去！”他哭着说。

“你看都不看就坐下去了！不要找借口！”Sasha在背景里大声喊。

“就是你的错！你老是这么干！全都是你的错！”Jamie毫不示弱地吼回去。

“好了好了！别吵了！”Bucky大声说，“别吵了，吵架没用！现在谁在家里陪着你们？”

“我不知道，妈咪，我想要拉臭臭。”Jamie在电话那边哼哼唧唧，Bucky差点就绷不住劲要笑出声来了，他赶紧在自己脸上拍了一下。

“你现在就卡在马桶上啊，为什么不能拉呢？”他问。

Jamie哭哭啼啼地说：“我卡得太往下了！现在拉臭臭就拉到身上了！”Bucky把手臂搭在控制台上，又把脸埋进手臂里，他真的忍不住了，快要笑死了。“妈咪，你什么时候能回来？”

“不到一小时就能到。我回家之前，你们给谁打个电话，让他去帮帮你们好吗？”

“Sasha在给Wade打电话。”

“好，给他打吧。他绝对擅长解决这类问题(this sounds like his sort of problem)。我现在马上就回家。”

“好……马上吗？”

“立刻马上。”

*****

Bucky到家的时候，孩子们正在和Wade一边吃他做的墨西哥菜一边玩马里奥赛车。

Wade说他只能把马桶给砸了才能把Jamie放出来。自由了之后，Jamie立刻跑到另一个儿童马桶上，去心平气静地拉臭臭。

总体来说，危机解除。


	2. 玩伴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S. 这章的娃们大约4岁，上一章的娃们大概7岁。

Valeria（隐形女Sue的女儿）在沙发后边开辟了一片小天地，用一个五岁小孩能做出的最大努力搭了一个婚礼礼堂出来。礼堂里挂满了圣诞节装饰品，旁边摆着她最喜欢的芭比娃娃和一只巴基熊（最近刚刚被玩具厂商作为期间限定贩售商品再版）做证婚人，她还从不知道从哪儿搞到了一把塑料假花做成新娘花束。

其余的几个孩子面带怀疑地看着她鼓捣。年纪最小的Lo Ann（全名Deborah Lo Ann Lebeau，看名字应该是小淘气和牌皇的女儿）站在一边揪着自己公主裙的裙摆玩；Jamie背靠着墙，坐在他们搭出来玩的一个堡垒里，身为一个男孩子，比起婚礼过家家，他更喜欢玩打入纳粹总部伸张正义版的过家家，现在他正撅着嘴玩Valeria的芭比娃娃，把它的衣服脱下来穿上去，再脱再穿（那个娃娃看起来似乎是个男性Omega玩偶，长着和他妈妈一样的棕色长发）；对这个婚礼新游戏意见最大的就是Sasha，她站在Lo Ann的身边嘴里碎碎念着，似乎下一秒钟就要尖叫出来。她满脸通红，眼瞧着Valeria把“她人生中最重要的一天”所需的一切打点妥当后，一张小脸皱得像是一张用过的面巾纸。

“好啦！现在谁来当我的丈夫？”Valeria说着伸出一根手指指着自己。这个五岁的小女孩在做出人生重大决策的全程都在扭来扭去，她假装现在她正在一群追求者中挑选如意郎君：“Lo Ann！你来做我的丈夫吧，因为我喜欢你的漂亮裙子！”她一边说着一边指了指自己面前的空地，“快过来，我们来结婚！”

Lo Ann扭扭捏捏地走过去，Sasha给她投过去一个四岁小孩能做到的最严厉最吓人的眼神。

“Sasha，你来做我的伴郎吧！”Valeria又发号施令。

“不是伴郎……”Sasha嘀咕道。

“怎么啦？就是啊！你是我的伴郎，结婚就是这样的！”

“是‘best guy’，不是伴郎（best man）。”Sasha怒吼。

*****

Rogue，Bucky和Sue四年前曾经坐在这个沙发上给Bucky从网上买了一个按摩棒，现在他们又坐在同一个沙发上带着孩子来聚会。今天是星期六，这三位“纽约超级Omega联盟”的成员基本每周都要见一两次面，孩子们见面的机会还要更多，因为很多时候看孩子的工作都是归给Darcy和Peter的。前几个月的时候，在父母们忙任务的时候都是Rogue在看他们，因为她又怀孕了，所以暂时在家修养，有很多空闲时间。现在她的二号女儿（Rowan）就在她的臂弯里，听着妈妈和朋友们聊天。

“我真是没想到他居然那么会带孩子。牌皇第一次见到他是去Peter家接孩子的时候，牌皇还说觉得他俩带不好孩子。这谁能想到呢？我觉得Wade比Peter还会带孩子。”

“最厉害的还是Clint，不过我同意，Wade也确实不错。”Bucky加了一句，然后就听后边传来了一阵尖叫——不是平时孩子们比谁的尖叫声更高更尖的那种烦人游戏，而是那种惊慌的伴随着眼泪的叫法，孩子们这么叫起来的时候就代表说肯定有什么事发生了。三个母亲立刻站起来去看孩子那边到底怎么了。

Lo Ann捂着脸，她眼睛上被人打了一圈，然后摔倒了——或者是被人推倒的，她太小了，哭哭啼啼地说不清楚到底是怎么回事。Jamie还是躲在那个堡垒里，事不关己自己玩自己的。Sasha爬在Valeria身上，Valeria正在声嘶力竭地尖叫哭闹。

“妈妈！妈妈！”小女孩哭着叫妈妈，Bucky把自己的女儿从Valeria身上拎起来。

“这到底是怎么回事？！”Bucky严厉地说。Sue把自己的女儿也拉起来站好，然后看了看到此出了什么事。

“她在我身上尿尿！！”Valeria尖叫哭闹不休，她的裤子上确实湿了一小块。

Bucky严肃地用批评的眼神看着自己女儿。“Sasha……”他责备道，“我们以前不是说过了吗？”Bucky说着把女儿抱了起来，Sasha抽抽噎噎地哭起来，可爱的小下巴一抖一抖的。Bucky皱皱眉继续说：“Sasha，如果你往别人身上尿尿，就没有人愿意和你做朋友了。”

“我想让她跟我结婚！”她把脸埋进自己妈妈的胸口哭起来。有一些Alpha小时候很难进行厕所训练，原因是因为他们和祖先一样，喜欢用最传统的气味标记法来标记东西和人，不过在稍微长大一点之后，他们就会明白这样的举止粗鲁而且无礼，明白之后就不会再这样做了。Sasha现在才四岁，还不明白。她经常往自己弟弟身上尿尿，所以Jamie总是躲着他。Sue叹了口气，摸了摸女儿漂亮的小脸蛋。

“宝贝，没事的，她只是想用气味标记你。这也就代表她喜欢你。你身上脏了，来，咱们去洗澡吧。Sasha也想洗澡吗？”

Sasha在妈妈怀里点了点头。

“能让Sasha跟你一起洗澡吗，宝贝？”Sue甜甜地问自己女儿。

Valeria好几次都想发怒，最后还是小大人似地说：“好……”

*****

在Bucky和Sue给女孩们洗澡的时候，Rogue带着Jamie和Lo Ann一起看了部电影。最后，Bucky和Sue都相信他们的女儿们一定会成为一辈子的好朋友。或者更糟——超越朋友。


	3. Bucky的热潮期

通常大多数Omega，受到哺乳育子的影响，在分娩后的至少九个月内都不会进入热潮期。Bucky哺乳了很长时间，刚开始是他自己想要多哺育孩子一段时间，再后来就是孩子粘他粘得不行，坚决就要吃奶。现在Sasha和Jamie快要两岁半了，因为长大了一些，只需要Bucky每天早上再抱着他们喂一点奶，他们也打算就这样慢慢地给孩子们断奶。

这次热潮期的开始，是在他们顶着一群队员钦佩而好奇的目光进行格斗训练的时候。说实话，在Steve的头就卡在他双腿之间的时候，热潮不来才怪了——好吧，其实他是想要用大腿绞杀让Steve窒息，不过不管是因为什么，他的头就是在那了。

训练都能算得上是他们的前戏了，因为他们现在大多数时间都是在训练后的淋浴时间里做爱。神盾局建立了一个儿童看护中心，在他们两个“训练”的时候，就会把孩子送去那里。目前为止，一切都挺顺利，没出过什么差池。

这两年里Bucky都没有进入过热潮期，但是他知道应该也快了。及时目前热潮期的征兆已经显现出来了，他自己还是没有察觉。在训练开始之前Steve看了他一眼，问他身体有没有不舒服。Bucky耸了耸肩，自从怀孕生子之后，他几乎每天都要经历不同程度的荷尔蒙变化，他味道的变化也可能意味着很多不同的原因。Steve投给他一个眼光，表示他一点都不信。但是如果Bucky说他自己没事的话，Steve也只能相信他没事。

Steve站在他的队员面前，组成Steve亲自率领的突击队的这些队员都是经过层层比拼精挑细选出来的。他们都很强，但是Steve会把他们训练得更强。Bucky会跟他们一起进行部分训练，并且在需要的时候为他们充当敌方目标。为了不伤到他们，Steve在和队员进行格斗训练的时候，从来都不敢使出全力。但是如果对手是Bucky就不同了，他可以全力以赴与之一战。

Steve对Bucky猛击三拳，紧接着就是从另一方向抬腿踢了过来。冬兵挡住了Steve的三次攻击，同样伸出腿踢过去，他瞄准的是Steve的头。Steve向下一躲，冬兵的腿从他肩上踹了出去，他抓住Bucky的腿，想要借着Bucky自己的力直接把他扔出去。

Bucky伸手死死抓住自己伴侣的背，重心猛地向后移，让他们两个一起朝后摔去。Bucky重重摔在自己背上，但是他把Steve摁在了大腿绞杀窒息位。他用力扭腰翻身，让Steve跟着面朝下趴在地上，Bucky腰上一用力骑在了他伴侣的背上。他一手制住Steve，一只手抽出匕首，向队员们演示着此刻就可以一刀戳穿目标的大脑。

Steve在他身下笑了起来，Bucky拍了拍他的肩膀，收起了刀。他从自己伴侣身上下来，抬眼扫视了一眼站着的队员们，然后坐回了他的椅子上继续看他们训练。

“这就是为什么所有人都无比庆幸Bucky是我们这边的。”Steve舒展了一下脖子说，“尤其是我。”队员们都笑起来起哄，他们都知道为什么他们的直属上司如此庆幸冬兵是他们这边的人——那可是他的伴侣。Bucky朝他们挑了下眉，人群瞬间鸦雀无声。他们敬重Steve，同样的，他们都怕Bucky。

Steve在他和Bucky之间打着手势，给队员们解释他们刚才的格斗动作。Bucky一句都没听进去，他在走神。刚才在他们缠斗的时候，他鼻子里满满都是自己伴侣的味道。现在他直勾勾地看着Steve汗湿的身体，即使穿着衣服，他还是能看出自己伴侣的身材究竟有多火辣，天啊，他身材怎么这么好！他的伴侣有世界上最健美最好看的身体，他此生从未见到有第二个人可以与之比肩。

他宽阔的肩膀，发达的胸肌，健美的腹肌，更别提他挺翘的屁股了，简直无与伦比。在他们做爱的时候，Steve可以轻而易举地抱起他，直接站着抱着他操。他当然能行啦，他的伴侣可以举起一千五百磅，何况区区一个他。虽然冬兵的那件武器的握力更强，但是冬兵必须承认他的臂力完全比不上自己伴侣。这时候Steve说了句话——

“你想让我把你摁在地上，把我的大JB直接操进去吗？”

好吧，确切来说，Steve可能用的不是这几个词——他现在正一脸平静地跟突击队员们解释着神经反射和反应时间。Steve转身走到一边去捡了什么东西起来，操，他的屁股简直完美。Bucky在想，不知道昨天情热时候他留在Steve右边臀瓣上的指印是不是现在还在上边。Steve朝他扔了个什么东西，冬兵的武器自动抬起来接住了。Steve还在说话，但是Bucky已经一句都听不进去了，Steve的话在他脑子里又变成了——

“你会像个听话的Omega一样乖乖跪在我面前吗，Buck？”

Steve一脸疑惑地看Bucky，又看了眼Bucky手里抓着的东西。Bucky低头看着自己伴侣的腹股沟，视奸意淫的光明正大，一点遮掩的意思都没有。Bucky感觉自己脑子里就是一片浆糊，现在能想到的只有Steve裤子里的春光无限。Steve是真的担心了，他几步跨过来，跪在了自己的伴侣面前好让Bucky可以平视他。

缩近了距离后，Steve可以闻到自己伴侣身上的味道究竟有多香。Steve震惊地抬起头，瞳孔都放大了。

“呃……不好意思，大家解散吧。”Steve对队员们说，他们肯定是明白了这是怎么回事，因为他们立刻飞快地逃走消失了。

“Buck，你就这么想要？”Steve说着小声笑了一下，然后他把手机掏出来拨了个电话。

“我没有。”Bucky也不知道自己为什么要否认，Steve现在就在他面前，离他这么近，他好想被自己伴侣触碰抚摸。

“你就嘴硬吧。”Steve逗他。

“Hi，Maria。”Steve的电话通了，“我可能接下来几天要请假，大概要……算了，给我请一周的假吧，我记得我还有不少假可以调休。”Steve揉了下额头，看了眼Bucky，继续在电话里说：“我的伴侣要进入热潮期了，我觉得如果要是现在我还要顾工作的话他一定会生气。”

Steve停顿了下，可能是电话那边在说话，Steve听她说完后答道：“没事，孩子们我们都计划好了。他们就在家里，会有个保姆过来看他们——或者不止一个保姆。”

Bucky对他们的对话没有任何兴趣，他慢慢地把自己投入Steve怀里，搂住自己伴侣的脖子，用鼻子轻轻蹭着摩挲伴侣的颈侧。他吸了口气，慢慢呼出来，温热的气息就呼在Steve的信息素腺上，他蹭了一会儿还觉得不够，双唇在那块皮肤上抿了几下，用牙齿轻轻咬了起来。Steve艰难地吞咽了一下，红着脸说：“不好意思Maria，我得挂了！”Steve挂上了电话，松了口气对自己伴侣说：“天啊，Buck，她可能会听到你的！”

“我不在乎。”他一路从伴侣颈侧的信息素腺咬到他的下巴上，然后又向下去咬他另一边的信息素腺。Steve伸手揉捏着伴侣的臀瓣，紧接着又是一波信息素向他袭来。Omega把他们的胯部紧紧贴在一起摩擦，唇齿间发出轻轻地喘息声。Steve低下头，把脸埋在伴侣的颈窝里深深吸了口气——他香得难以置信。Bucky发情的香味摧毁了他的理智，Steve呻吟了一声用力吻住他的脖颈。从Bucky上一次热潮到现在已经过了太久了。

他们只共度了一个热潮期，然后Bucky就怀孕了。而Bucky刚刚回来的时候，他的精神状态不大好，身体状况更是令人担忧，所以也一直都没有进入热潮期。这是他从冰层里解冻出来后，第二次感受到他的此生挚爱，他的伴侣发情时候的香味。Fucking hell，他都快要忘了他有多香了。

他现在还没碰他，但是他能感觉出来自己已经硬了。Bucky笑起来，往后退了一点想要去摸Steve，Steve却一把把他紧紧搂在怀里，手指紧紧揪着他背上的衣服不让他退开。Steve的另一只手向下滑去，顺着伴侣背后优美的腰臀线条伸进裤子里。在Steve的手开始揉捏他的臀瓣的时候，Bucky尖利地吸了口气，向后拱起腰把自己更紧密地贴在Steve的手上。

“天啊，Stevie！Fuck！”

Steve最后吻了一下Bucky的脖子，抬起头吻上了伴侣的双唇。接吻的时候，Bucky在呼吸间哼了一声，伸出手到Steve身下开始扒他的作战裤。

Steve的手指在Bucky臀缝间的穴口上轻轻按揉，感觉有粘腻的液体从他伴侣的后穴里流出来沾湿了他的手指。Omega只有在发情的时候才会分泌如此丰沛的体液，Steve缓慢地把一根手指推进了伴侣体内。Bucky咬着嘴唇呜咽了一声，就着Steve手指入侵的方向迫不及待地把屁股向后顶。

这时候Steve却又把手抽了出来，他把自己被伴侣体液沾湿的手指放在他面前，看着上面沾着的，从Bucky身体里分泌出的透明液体。Bucky看了看Steve的手指，又看了看Steve的脸，Omega灰蓝色的眼睛此刻因为欲望而暗了下来，他依偎在Alpha的怀里，不知道他接下来要对他做什么。Steve的嘴角挑起了一抹情色而玩味的微笑。

“想尝尝吗？”

Omega的眼睛一下睁大了，但是立刻他又颤抖着眼帘闭上了眼睛。他慢慢舔了舔嘴唇，他的这个小动作简直让Steve快要发疯。然后，像是等着Steve把比手指更粗更美味多汁的部位伸入他口中一样，Bucky张开了嘴。

眼前的美景让Steve的呼吸突然加快，他把拇指伸入Bucky口中，按在了他柔软的舌头上。Omega把他的Alpha的手指含入口中，慢慢吮吸着伴侣的手指。Steve觉得自己裤子里充血胀大的那个部位现在硬得要炸掉了，他的喉咙里挤出了一声呻吟，他的拇指正被伴侣含在嘴里吮吸，他的手心贴上了Bucky的脸颊轻柔地抚摸着。

Steve空着的那只手再次深入到Bucky的裤子内——他的伴侣已经湿透了。Steve粗暴地拉扯着Bucky的裤子，把裤子褪到大腿根部，随即毫无征兆地把两根手指插入了伴侣体内。他的Omega已经完全为他准备好了，这样突如其来的插入没有丝毫疼痛。因为这样的快感，Bucky猛地吸了口气哼了一声，他吮吸着Steve的拇指，舌头不安地舔着他的指尖。Steve一秒都不能把自己的视线从伴侣身上挪开，情不自禁地笑了起来。

Bucky也微微笑起来，用力吮吸了一下Alpha的拇指，他含着Steve的手指，有一丝津液顺着他的嘴角流出，顺着下巴的线条画出一道淫靡的银丝——“想尝尝吗？”

Steve咆哮着，抽出手指狠狠地吻上了爱人的双唇。Bucky哼出了一声短暂而甜蜜的呻吟，他的Alpha把他狠狠按在了地上。

*****

Clint耳朵里塞着耳机听着歌走进了大厅里。他打开训练室的门，然后飞速地“咣当”一下又撞上了门。他深呼吸了几次，想着是不是应该去找心理医生，进行下那个叫做什么“认知校准”的心理治疗来把刚才看到的画面彻底从大脑里清除出去。

他真的真的真的真的真的不需要看到美国队长把他的伴侣按在他最喜欢的训练室地板上，嘴上舔舐吮吸着后面的那个部位。


	4. Bucky的热潮期2

虽然Steve的嘴上功夫令人叹服，不过热潮期中，Steve光用舌头满足不了Bucky。Bucky攒了点力气，用刚才格斗训练时候的动作，翻身把Steve压在身下，骑在了他的胯上。Bucky下身的衣服已经被Steve扒光了，而Steve只是把裤子和内裤拉到了大腿根。Steve伸出手，一扶住Bucky的腰，Bucky俯下身与他的Alpha饥渴而激烈地接吻。

热潮期的生理反应和刚才的口交，让Bucky的后穴足够润滑可以接纳下Steve尺寸傲人的勃起。Steve的阴茎顶在他的穴口，他慢慢地把头部顶入伴侣体内，几乎没有遇到什么阻力。Steve低吼着，手指紧紧捏着伴侣的腰胯，自己伴侣的后穴紧紧地包裹着他，阴茎上潮热湿滑的触感让Steve也进入了发情状态。他现在脑中全是比平时更强烈的欲望，只想要用力捅进伴侣体内用力操干。

Omega慢慢沉下身子，把伴侣的阴茎一寸一寸地纳入体内，他的大腿不可抑制地颤抖着，Steve连忙伸出手扶住他的腰。通常他不会进入得如此艰难，但是Alpha的发情状态会令阴茎比平时的勃起状态更为胀大，现在他感觉自己被伴侣完全填满了，吞吃下这样庞大的阴茎就算是发情期中，也让他的穴口伸展得仿佛要裂开。在他终于把伴侣的整根阴茎完全纳入身体中，他喘着气，双手撑在Alpha的胸前支撑着自己，全身都有点发抖。

“我等你准备好。”Steve抬手爱抚着自己伴侣的腰背。

“我的Alpha好大……”Bucky前前后后小幅度地晃动着腰胯，Steve为了怕伤到他强忍着自己的欲望，他在Bucky身下都快要欲火焚身了。Omega发情中的香味萦绕着他的感官，他现在脑中只剩下一个想法，就是贪婪地把自己伴侣锁在怀中操他干他。

骑在他阴茎上的Omega终于开始上下颠动身体，Alpha的手指用力揉捏着他的臀瓣，手指陷入那光滑而富有弹性的皮肤中。“Fuck，Stevie！”Omega喘得不成样子，咬着嘴唇叫着自己Alpha的名字。

Steve低吼着，Bucky能感受到他手下Alpha的胸膛在震动。Alpha动了动嘴唇，似乎想要起身一口咬在自己伴侣的脖子上，但是他只是呼了口气，不停地说话赞扬鼓励着自己的伴侣。这次做爱，Steve比平时声音大，他的呻吟声、低吼声、咆哮声跟平时不一样，比平时更加沙哑更加凶猛。

Bucky骑了Steve二十分钟，他在伴侣身上颠动着身体，用自己能适应的速度把那根庞大的阴茎吞入吐出。现在Alpha坚硬火热的硕大性器在他湿润潮热的后穴里毫无阻碍地抽插操弄着。

“Steve，我——！”Bucky喘得说不出话来，“你……好棒！我还要——！”

“Buck！”Steve掌握起了节奏，托着伴侣的屁股向上挺腰送胯。Bucky禁受不住这样的快感，喉咙中涌出一声又一声近乎放荡的带着哭腔的呻吟，身体涌过一阵战栗，弓起腰僵在了Alpha的怀里。他身体深处酸胀酥麻的快感逐级高涨，他只觉得有一股热流聚集在自己小腹，似乎马上就要随着高潮的到来倾泻而出。

他咬着嘴唇，扭动腰胯把自己的前列腺往伴侣坚硬火热的龟头上撞。Steve把他紧紧揽在怀里，Omega伸出手臂死死攀住自己伴侣的肩膀，仿佛就要溺死在潮水般的快感里，Steve疾风骤雨一般猛烈操着他，这一分钟漫长得像是没有尽头。Bucky完全沉浸在了欲望的煎熬里，在伴侣的冲撞下，只用了十五秒就泄在了Steve的小腹上。高潮下的Omega喘着哭出声来，声音里却满满都是满足，Steve全力在他体内抽插，他的结开始逐步胀大。

Bucky身上还留着上一次的高潮余韵，Steve粗喘着猛地用力顶入了他体内最敏感酸胀的地方，射在了他的体腔内。胀大的结和射入他身体的温热精液让Bucky的身体在伴侣怀里软成了一滩水，他喘着气，感觉到自己体内Alpha的结越来越大，大得让他几乎无法承受。

“我不能……！”Bucky摇头想要挣脱出来，但是他包裹着Alpha的结的内壁已经开始变软舒展开，缠绕着巨大的结有节奏的收缩着。Alpha的结摩擦着他体内因为发情而肿胀的腺体，那种酸软的快感舒服到让Omega甚至感觉有些可怕。

“嘘嘘嘘……放松。”Steve安抚着自己的伴侣，双手慢慢地抚摸着他的身体。

“唔……”Bucky顺从地哼了一声，慢慢平静下来。他的心跳依旧是又快又重，身体也还在发热，但是他的身体慢慢软下去，最后乖顺地依偎在了伴侣的怀里。Steve也同样慢慢放松了身体，两个超级战士不会因为一场性爱就感到疲惫，但是在成结过程中身体释放出的荷尔蒙会导致嗜睡。Bucky把手臂折叠起来放在Alpha的胸膛上当枕头，Steve的手依旧温柔地爱抚着他的头、后颈、手臂和背。

Steve爱抚着他，像是哄孩子睡觉一样轻轻拍着他。他们的呼吸慢慢平顺下去，Steve也渐渐从刚才的欲望中清醒过来。Bucky俯在伴侣身上昏昏欲睡，稍微清醒一点过后，Steve开始感觉某些事有点不太对劲。

“Buck？”Steve歪头打量了一下周围，“Bucky。”

Omega刚刚打了个小瞌睡，强打着精神睁开了眼睛。他抬起头看着Steve，但是意识还是不太清楚。

“怎么了？”他说着话，动了动腰，让Steve的结抵在他体内更舒服的一个地方，随后心满意足地舒了口气。

“我们是不是刚刚在拳击垫上做爱了？”Steve这么问是因为他真的不知道这是真的还是在做梦。

Bucky看了眼Steve身下有着可疑水渍的蓝色垫子，然后想了想说：“我觉得可能是，怎么了？”

Omega的声音慵懒又迷糊，Steve还在努力想努力想努力想。

最后Steve还是伸手抚摸着自己的伴侣说：“睡会儿吧，我来想办法。”

*****

四十五分钟之后Steve的结才开始消下去，他在稍稍变小了一点后就抽出了Bucky的身体，他们的动作有点着急，结也没有完全消下去，所以拔出的动作让Omega感到了有些疼（但是只有一点点）。在他们再次屈服于自然天性之前，他们还有不少事要先处理妥当——换句话说，就是Sasha和Jamie。

Steve换了件衣服，他们连洗澡的时间都没有。现在他们身上都是性爱和热潮的味道，但是他们俩没羞没臊地觉得无所谓，正好可以带着这一身味道到处炫耀他们伉俪情深。他们在走廊里遇见别人的时候收到了不少好奇的目光，Steve标示领地一般，充满占有性地把手随时搂在Bucky胯上。所以即使Bucky闻起来香得让人无法抗拒，也没有人胆敢做出任何实质上的举动。

Bucky就这么光明正大地走进了神盾局儿童日托中心，他伸手把一缕汗湿的头发别到了耳后，冲前台的接待员笑了笑。接待员不知道要用什么样的表情来面对这个刚刚才被操过，身上还带着热潮期香味的Omega。

“下午好，Barnes中士。是来接孩子吗？”她礼貌地问。Steve站在日托中心外面，因为身为一个Alpha，他知道带着Alpha发情期的味道冲进一个满是Omega和孩子的托儿所显然不是什么礼貌之举。Bucky跟着接待员走了进去，几分钟之后他就出来了，肩上背着装着孩子日常必需品的包，两个小甜豆就被他抱在怀里。

每当看到这样的他，都让Steve意识到自己究竟有多爱他。Bucky抱着孩子，给Steve了一个最温暖柔软的眼神。Sasha和Jamie都已经是幼儿了，但是对于Bucky来说，他们两个永远都是小婴儿。Bucky轻轻地把Sasha递给了Steve，他来接孩子的时候，两个小甜豆正在睡午觉。他把他们两个从床上抱起来的时候，他们也只是在妈妈怀里蠕动了一下，就立刻又睡着了。

Steve开着那辆SUV往家里走，因为Bucky是在这辆车里分娩的，所以他们就理所应当地把这辆车留了下来（事实上是Fury把车给他们的，把钥匙递给他们的时候他什么都没有说）。Bucky坐在后排座上抱着Jamie喂奶，Sasha坐在自己的儿童座椅里睡的正香。现在前面在堵车，Steve抓紧时间用车里内置的蓝牙设备开始打电话（没错，别吃惊，Steve会用蓝牙了）。

“你好，Pepper。是Steve。”他语气轻快地说，现在Steve在说尴尬话题的时候不会故意提高声音了（Bucky想他是不是脸皮变厚了？第一年的时候碰到任何尴尬话题Steve都是红着脸，说话的速度像是机关枪）。

“Hey，什么事儿？”看她随意轻松的说话语气，现在她应该是没有在工作。Bucky一边想，一边感觉他的第二波热潮也快要来了。

“我们今天这儿出了点意外。呃…我们现在都没事了，但是刚才Bucky突然就进入热潮期了。你能帮我们确认一下以前Tony给我们留的房间吗？我们大概十五分钟后到家，不过我们也不知道还有多少时间……”他向后看了Bucky一眼，他现在已经能闻到流出Bucky穴口的体液的味道了。Bucky抱着Jamie，孩子正叼着他的乳头吮吸。母乳喂养可以抑制热潮期的生理反应，现在看来这是件好事——Bucky的味道越来越香，这一波热潮来势汹汹。

Steve紧紧握住方向盘，他的伴侣现在香得像是刚从烤箱里端出来的热曲奇。Alpha身下充血的性器被勒在裤子里，目前能让他保持冷静的，就是身为伴侣和父亲的责任感——他要安全地把伴侣和孩子送回家里，然后在把Bucky带去别的地方几天。他要把一切都安排妥当，这几天里他的伴侣会因为热潮来袭而变得脆弱，他要用全部的精力陪伴照顾他。

“Steve？”Pepper说了句话看他是不是还在电话上，刚才她说了几句话他都没反应。

“啊，Pepper，对不起。还有，你能不能跟Barton说一声？今天晚上我们想让他帮忙看孩子。”

“明天让我和Tony来行不行？”她高兴地请求道。

“当然没问题，你要是想看他们，今天晚上就过来也可以。跟Barton约一下看你们怎么方便就行。”Steve看着Bucky把Jamie放回了儿童座椅里系上了安全带。“回头见，Pepper。”

“好，小心开车。”

Bucky用手指逗了逗Sasha的脸颊，亲了亲她的金发柔声问：“饿了吗？”Sasha睡意浓浓地咕哝了一句，伸出手来要妈妈抱。“嗯？”

“да（yes）。”她说，Bucky朝她笑了笑。他一直在教孩子们三种语言：英语，俄语和法语。说法语是为了让Lo Ann有同年龄的玩伴可以练习法语。Bucky靠在了靠背上，把女儿抱在怀里，Sasha一直都偏爱他左边的乳头，因为这样她就可以在吮吸着母亲的时候抚摸着“武器”（机械臂）。今天她只想蜷缩在妈妈的怀抱里慢慢吮吸乳汁。通常婴儿和幼儿都可以察觉到即将来临的Omega热潮期，所以最近这几天，Jamie和Sasha比平时还要更加听话乖巧。Bucky其实应该从孩子们的反应就知道的。

*****

“我操，你们身上味够大的啊。”他们一家从电梯里出来的时候Tony站在厨房里评论道，现在站那么远都能闻到他们俩身上的味道。

“谢啦，Tony。”Bucky给了他一个冬兵惯用的“去死吧”眼神，Steve凑过来亲了亲Bucky的太阳穴。

“我要去看看Pepper是不是把所有事都安排好了。”

“我肯定她那边绝对没问题。”Tony喝着咖啡说。

“Alpha本能。”Steve说。

“好吧，那一会儿见。”Bucky说着，抱着孩子走进了他们自己的套间里。Jamie已经醒了，揽着妈妈的脖子揉了揉眼睛。

“妈咪，怎么了？”他问。

“妈咪这几天……有点事要处理。你要和叔叔一起呆在咱们家里。”Bucky给孩子解释道。

“妈咪，你有任务了吗？”Sasha迷迷糊糊地在妈咪脖子上蹭着脸。

“是啊，”他说，看到Clint正坐在他们屋里的沙发上看电视。

看到他们进来，Clint兴高采烈地笑着说：“Hey，你们回来啦！”

“叔叔！”Jamie高兴地吱吱尖叫。Bucky把双胞胎放在了沙发上，他们立刻挤着爬上了Clint的大腿坐好。同时，放下心来之后，Bucky觉得身体越来越不舒服。

“你知道怎么做吧？”Bucky说话的时候身体不由自主地畏缩起来，他现在真的真的需要Steve。

“没问题没问题！快走吧！”Barton冲他打了个“快去”的手势，“多谢你们毁了我最喜欢的训练室，快滚吧！神啊，你可千万别伤到自己。”

Bucky又逗留了一会儿，看着孩子们高高兴兴地和Barton玩在一起。他们好奇地看着妈妈，因为父母的职业，他们虽然还只是小孩子，却也已经明白了什么是任务。在别人帮忙照看他们的时候，他们一向都很乖巧听话，因为热潮Bucky的身体越来越不舒服，心里也越来越烦躁。

虽然不舍得，他也只能跪在沙发前，把孩子们抱进怀里说：“好了，来，亲妈咪一下。”他吻了孩子们的额头，抚摸着他们的脸颊。

“妈咪，你还好吗？”Sasha紧张地问，Bucky对她笑着点了点头。

“我没事，只是现在就开始想你们了。”他又亲了亲孩子们的脸颊，“我会回来看你的。”Bucky站起来，出门前冲孩子们挥了挥手。孩子们虽然好奇为什么他去做任务还能回来看他们，但是跟最喜欢的叔叔玩了一会儿之后，这点疑惑马上就忘到九霄云外了，

*****

Bucky一点都不想离开他的孩子们，Steve一点都不想在休假的时候接到Nick Fury的电话——Fury打电话说之所以训练室里不会有“请勿打扰”的牌子，是因为训练室不是用来做那件事的。说完这个之后Fury又补刀，说在他们两个回去工作的时候，会发现神盾局大厦里的每一个训练室里都会备上跟酒店里通常会见到的“请勿打搅”牌子一样的挂牌。

Steve简直要羞愧致死。


	5. 吃零食

在双胞胎五岁了的那年，Bucky 又出了点事故。他哭着尖叫着夺门而出，把Steve吓得差点尿裤子。他一句话都没说，只是一边掉眼泪一边开车直奔神盾局总部。Steve生怕他有个三长两短，连忙骑着摩托跟在后边就追。

Steve找到他的时候，Bucky正坐在医疗大楼走廊里的椅子上，眼神里一片茫然，不知所措地前后摇晃着身体。

“Bucky！这到底是怎么了！”Steve惊慌地大喊出来，看Bucky这个样子可千万别是得了绝症。

“又来一次……”Omega喃喃自语。

“什么？”Steve跪在自己伴侣的面前，扶着他的双肩说，“你现在真的吓到我了，求求你了，告诉我这到底是怎么了！”

听到Steve的恳求，Bucky慢慢地把头埋进了Steve肩窝里。

“我又怀孕了。”

*****

一年之后，双胞胎在幼儿园里上学，Bucky在身体状况允许的情况下开始恢复工作，执行一些简单的任务。这一段时间他过得都还比较轻松，Darcy和神盾局的儿童托管中心都很值得信赖，在需要出任务的时候，Bucky就会把William交由他们照顾。而当他在家的时候，William就一直在家里由自己妈妈照看。

双胞胎随时可能回家，William睡在Bucky胸前系着的婴儿背带里。Bucky站在厨房的流理台前切着苹果核奶酪，准备给孩子们当零食吃。他今天过得很轻松，基本上都是训练。就和第一次一样，他在分娩后的一周内身体就完全恢复了（身材和身体机能都是）。Rogue因为这点简直都要恨他了。

Bucky跟她说别再生孩子了，四个真的太多了。其实Bucky觉得两个就已经足够了，William是个他们谁都没有想到的惊喜。他爱孩子们，喜欢有孩子陪伴的生活，虽然他极度厌恶怀孕的过程。

双胞胎打闹着跑进房间来，身上还穿着外套背着书包。

“Hey，小甜豆们，今天过得怎么样？”孩子们吵闹着流理台另一面的椅子上，Bucky把装着苹果和奶酪的盘子推到他们面前，自己也捏了一块苹果吃。

“还行，老师不许我用西里尔字母（俄语字母）写名字。”Sasha撅着嘴说。

“我们能吃点花生酱吗？”Jamie走到橱柜边打开柜门问。

“当然。”Bucky说着戳了戳William的脸颊看他会不会醒——人家睡的正香，一点反应都没有。

“你们今天做了什么？”Sasha吃着苹果问道，Jamie坐在她旁边，手里抱着一罐花生酱。

“嗯……”Bucky想了想，“日常锻炼，然后多做了两千个俯卧撑；然后Billy就开始闹腾，我给他洗了个澡；洗完澡后我把他放到推车里，推着他出门跑了几圈；回家之后我洗了衣服；他睡着了之后，为了世界和平，我重新更新了一下神盾局的紧急事项处理协议……再然后，你们俩就回来了。”他捏起一小块奶酪丢进了嘴里，然后转身打开冰箱门，看了看里边的饮料库存，问孩子们：“你们想喝点什么？”

“橙汁！”Sarah说。

“苹果汁。”Jamie小声说。Bucky给他们一人倒了一杯，把果汁递给孩子们之后，Bucky走回冰箱前，把昨天吃剩的一份沙拉推到旁边，看到冰箱的最里面有一个透明的玻璃罐，里边装着两枚人类眼珠。玻璃罐上还贴着一张便条，上边写着：“请勿触摸”。

“这个最好别是我们认识的人的。”Bucky盯着眼珠上的蓝色虹膜和紫色血管说。它们肯定是被放在防腐溶液里了对吧？真的假的？他的冰箱里？他的冰箱可是用来放食物的。

“不是的！”Jamie说，“是Wade带过来的，他说他要把那个在这里藏几天，然后星期三过来拿它们。”Sasha嚼着苹果点点头。

“我的冰箱里有人类肢体组织结构，为什么没有人告诉我？”

“我们觉得你一定会生气。”Jamie说。

“好吧，我确实不太高兴。这是乙醇吗？”

“什么呀？”Sasha问。

“防冻剂。”

“哦哦！”Sasha点点头，“对，没错！Wade就是这么说的。”

“这个罐子是密封好的么？”Bucky怀疑地说。

“我们问过了！Wade说密封得好好的，他要用电锯才能打开。然后他说我们是他的天使，还给我们唱了奇怪的歌。”Sasha告诉妈妈说。

“理发师陶德的歌。”Jamie点点头。

“跟他说，星期三之前把这个拿走，不然我就给他扔了。”

“好~”双胞胎异口同声乖巧地说。

“还有吗？”Bucky又伸手戳了戳William的小胖脸，小婴儿咕哝了一声把脸转向了一边。Bucky笑了一下说：“你这个小懒猪……”

Bucky抬起头看着他大一点的孩子们，Sasha推了推Jamie，Jamie清了下嗓子。Bucky上上下下地打量着他们，问道：“怎么了？”

“有人要请我们去个生日Party，普通人办的生日Party。”Jamie紧张地说，“我们能去吗？”

Bucky想了想说：“我要先去踩个点，然后进行一下背景调查。不过除此之外，我没想到有什么理由能不让你们去。”他想着无所谓啊，不算什么大事，反正调查任务地点和背景调查这两件事他每天都在做。

“是复仇者联盟主题的……”Sasha小声说。

操，这下可复杂了。


	6. 生日宴会

Bucky按照生日派对的地址，把SUV停在了曼哈顿闹市区里的公寓大楼门前。这儿离Tony的大厦不远，房地产价格肯定贵的没天理。他们当然有钱，他们的孩子和Bucky的孩子们上的是同一所招生条件苛刻，教学条件优异的著名私立学校。Jamie和Sasha看着面前的高楼，脸上是和妈妈一模一样的怀疑表情。

“我们要给他一个礼物还是两个？”Sasha问。孩子们不知道是不是要每个人送一件礼物——他们只收到了一份请柬，上边写着他们两个人的名字。是一人一份？还是一个请柬一份？或许根本就不用送？

“两个，我们给两个吧。”Jamie决定道。他们每个人拿起一个包装华丽的礼品盒，礼物包装纸上是别人扮演的复仇者联盟成员。那些人跟双胞胎的家庭成员一点都不像。

“来，我们要迟到了。我都检查过了，他们的房子还算安全，周围邻居都没有坏人。他们家厨房水槽右边的橱柜里放着一套陶瓷刀；主卧室的衣柜里有个保险箱，保险箱里有把枪，枪没有上膛，但是里边有子弹；保险箱密码是12 19 79。你们懂的，以防万一。”Bucky跟孩子们说完，打开车门走到后排座，把小婴儿从婴儿座椅里抱出来。他抓起自己的背包，把Billy放进背带里。Sasha揪着妈妈的衣服，深深吸了口气。

“好了，我们可以的，没问题。他们只是普通人，他们不可怕……”Sasha喃喃自语。

Bucky摸了摸她的头来安慰她，说：“你要是不想来的话，我们可以回去。”

“是啊，Skyler本来也是跟我比较要好。”Jamie也说。

Sasha摇了摇头，坚持说：“我没问题的。我只是……不太擅长中等人群社交。”Sasha和一小群人相处的时候完全没问题，和一大群人相处也完全进退自如，但是中等大小的人群总是让她神经紧张。

“我们走吧。”Jamie用一只手拿着礼物，牵起了Sasha的手。

他们走进了一楼大厅，坐电梯到了六楼，他们觉得公寓楼里的装饰装修风格和Sue在Baxter大厦里的家很像——除了走廊里满满的气球，彩带，还在屋门口有一个大条幅。条幅上画着打穿了大门的巨大绿色拳头。Bucky和双胞胎像是鹿妈妈带着两只小鹿，小心谨慎地朝门口走过去。最后Bucky想了又想，还是按下了门铃。

门突然就被打开了。当然啦！当然啦！开门的当然是一头金发，120磅重身材苗条，胸前两蛋硅胶假胸，穿着恨天高高跟鞋的妈妈。Bucky强忍住了翻白眼的冲动。

“Hi！你们一定是Grant一家吧！至少我希望你们是，因为除了你们所有人都到啦！”她的声音又尖又细，自顾自地笑了起来。Bucky硬挤出来一个尴尬的微笑，他的亲生宝贝儿子给他解了围。

“是的，很高兴见到你。”Jamie按照自己父亲交给他的方式伸出手，“James Grant，Skyler和其他人都叫我Jamie。非常高兴见到你，Skyler妈妈。”

“我的天啊！你真是太可爱了！你一定要教教Skyler也和你一样有礼貌！”她睁大眼睛，夸张地赞叹道。她看向Bucky的眼神都闪着光，像是希望让他来教他的孩子怎么翻身怎么婴儿爬。

Sasha点了点头当做问好，Skyler的妈妈立刻转移了目标：“哎呀，这个漂亮的洋娃娃是谁啊？”

“Sasha。”她一脸惊恐地小声说。感谢上帝，这时候一大群，对，就是一大群明显吃糖吃High了的小孩一窝蜂似的跑了出来，把双胞胎围在了中间。礼物被随便拿走放在了一边，孩子们纷纷举手和双胞胎击掌。Jamie和每个小朋友都击了掌，Sasha只是站在一边尴尬地笑笑，冲他们挥了挥手。她有的时候会控制不好自己的力气，伸手拍人的时候力气太大，所以她一直都避免此类的肢体接触。

“好了，孩子们，别在门口挡着路啦，进屋玩吧。Grant太太，跟我进屋见见我丈夫吧？”她问Bucky。

“Grant太太”，这个称呼他妈的搞得他跟第一夫人似的。妈的，开玩笑，老子就是（Bucky没羞没臊心安理得地承认了）。

就这么带着一种莫名其妙的自豪感，Bucky想都没想就答应了：“好啊。”说完这俩字，妈的，他立刻就后悔了。Skyler的妈妈抓着他的胳膊把他拉到了一边，如果他没有伸出胳膊把自己的宝宝护在胸前的话，她敢这么碰他，Bucky早就把她活活掐死了。Sasha和Jamie跟着那群孩子去房间里玩复仇者主题的电子游戏了，好吧，这个生日派对确实主题明确，房间里到处都是盾牌、钢铁侠盔甲和雷神锤子的图案。

然后更操蛋的来了。

他们走进了厨房里，厨房里没有孩子，所以肯定Skyler的父亲正在里边躲清闲。Bucky还在担心离孩子们那么远要不要紧，但是看到眼前的情形的时候，他掌管理性的那部分大脑立刻死机罢工了——一个皮肤黝黑，深色头发，肌肉发达，满面油光的中年男子穿着丑陋简约版的他伴侣的制服。他从烤箱里拿出来一块披萨，冲Bucky露出了一个令人毛骨悚然的微笑。他的牙齿肯定是刚刚漂白过的，白得吓人。

“Hey！我是Kenny Wakeman队长！看来你是跟我的宝贝Celeste见过面了。先生，请问你的名字？”他说话也在模仿美国队长的声音，Bucky觉得自己立马就要吐了。他摸了摸背带里的宝宝，想让自己看起来不那么尴尬，但是没有奏效。更加不幸的是，他在紧张、惊慌、害怕、不安或是尴尬的时候看起来简直可以用“可爱”来形容。他的嘴会微微撅起来，再配上他那双大大的深蓝色眼睛，只会让旁人觉得他像是受了委屈，没来由的觉得这个大老爷们惹人怜爱。

“James Grant。我是Jamie和Sasha的妈妈。”现在Bucky觉得面前这对夫妇看他的眼神，就像是在看一块松软美味的蛋糕。Bucky不禁皱起了眉。

“Wow。”Kenny对他老婆感慨道。

“我知道！”她回应道，“我真的好奇他伴侣长什么样。我是说Sasha和Jamie都是漂亮的孩子，但是我们真的没想到你居然这么英俊！”Celeste一边说一边上上下下地打量着他。

Bucky站在他们面前，像是又被放进冷冻舱里冰冻了一样，他面无表情，一动不动，甚至都看不出他还在呼吸。

“你要加入PTA吗？”Kenny也上下打量着他。

“什么？”Bucky眨了眨眼。

“PTA，家长教师协会。我们基本上就是把老师们支使得团团转，为了好玩跟他们提一大堆疯狂的注意，然后在下次开会的时候再继续提新的。挺解闷的。”他一边说一边把冰淇淋蛋糕端了出来。

“还有我们参加完学校PTA之后的活动……”Celeste说。Bucky不想再呆下去了，他根本就没想来。他早就该知道的，什么狗屁复仇者主题的Party，这种Party从来都是噩梦。只要跟复仇者挂上钩的全都他妈没好事，但是他还是来了，因为孩子们想来。“真正的PTA，我们管这个活动叫‘Pass That Ass’！”这对夫妻又哈哈大笑起来。

Bucky吞咽了一下，他有解决问题的方法，但是不到逼不得已他不想用。

“我——我不知道……”他低下头无比迫切地希望Billy现在开始哭闹或者拉屎，随便什么可以让他有个合理的理由扭头就走。

“哦！抱歉啊亲爱的！”Celeste说话的语气像是在说Bucky不知道他们在说什么实在是太天真了，“我们以为你明白的！我们想问问你愿不愿意加入我们的换妻俱乐部。你懂的。”她无辜地耸了耸肩，说：“聚聚会，换个伴侣，找找乐子还不算出轨。你还可以拉着你的伴侣来个三P什么的。”

Bucky站在那愣了一秒，然后立马转身要去把双胞胎带走回家。然后Celeste和Kenny的儿子就跑了过来，应该是想要到厨房里去找那对变态父母。男孩像是被闪电击中了，目瞪口呆地站在了Bucky面前。他呆了几秒，醒过闷来，深吸了一口气开始尖叫，声音大得能把房顶都掀塌。听到这动静，Bucky怀里的Billy也跟着哭嚎起来，Sasha和Jamie一瞬间就飞奔到了自己妈妈身边。Bucky盯着面前这个歇斯底里的男孩，脑子里转得飞快，他现在就想走，但是他估计自己做不到同时安慰Billy，把Skyler挪走，开门离开，还不伤到其他人。

Celeste和Kenny从“Grant一家”身边挤了过去。

“怎么了孩子？”Kenny跪在儿子面前问。

Skyler指着Bucky高声尖叫：“那是BUCKY BARNES！！啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”Bucky赶紧摸了摸Billy的头，怀里的婴儿还是哭闹不休，看来如果面前这个孩子不闭嘴，他自己的儿子也不会闭嘴了。

“什么？”Kenny和Celeste一起抬头看向Bucky。

“不不不，宝贝，不是他。Bucky Barnes不会看起来像个瘾君子。”Celeste说。

Bucky真真正正听够了。

“等等！！”Kenny一边说一边站起身来，挡住了Bucky出门的路。“Celeste，去桌上把那本书拿过来。”Celeste赶紧去了。

Bucky翻了个白眼，至少面前那个尖叫男孩不尖叫了，现在他只是眼睛亮晶晶地盯着Bucky看。其他人在Skyler开始尖叫的时候就安静下来了。事情就像是火车脱轨一样一发不可收拾。

Celeste飞快地翻动着那本关于美国队长生平的书，Bucky以前看过那本书，大概再翻5页就要写到他了。他低下头，亲了亲Billy潮湿温热的脸颊。Wakeman一家完全呆住了，Bucky趁机赶紧给宝宝擦洗了一下，Sasha和Jamie对视了一下，然后一齐抬起头看着母亲。

“妈妈，能动手了吗？好尴尬……”她说。

“动手吧。”Bucky说着拉起William的毯子盖住了他的头，然后从裤兜里掏出来一块黑色的布。黑布上面有条纹，Bucky在上边舔了一下，把布贴在了自己脸上。布料起了变化，贴合着他口鼻脸颊的线条变成了一个黑色过滤面罩。孩子们伸手到Bucky的外衣兜里同样掏出来了两块同样的布料，在Bucky检查孩子的时候，双胞胎把面罩戴在了脸上。

孩子们又掏出来两个胶囊形状的小道具，他们把道具拧开，一瞬间屋子里就充满了药性气体。Rogers一家退出门外，等着所有人都昏睡过去，这个过程大概需要20秒。他们数了28下心跳，Bucky深吸了一口气，决定要带着孩子们多等会儿，培养耐心嘛。

两分钟后，他把自己的面罩摘了下来，把Billy脸上蒙着的毯子也拉了下来。Bucky朝背后伸手，想要去够背上的背包。

“你能帮我拿下工具包吗宝贝？我抱着他拿不到。”其实他能够到，但是Sasha一脸百无聊赖地看着他，请求Bucky让她帮忙做点事。Sasha点头，伸手到装满婴儿用品的包里掏出了一个类似黑色铅笔盒的小盒子。她打开了盒子，里边有一瓶透明的液体和五支注射器。

“好了，要记住，你用1毫升，他们就会忘记1分钟。你看这里有个量度表，一毫升就是一小格。要给他们每个人来15毫升对吧？那就是15个小格。谁能告诉我，我们现在用毫升称量的是什么？”Bucky仔细看着孩子们往注射器里吸入液体。

“呃……什么水？”Jamie不确定地说。

“差不多吧。你们知道颈静脉在哪里吗？”Bucky问的时候脸上挂上了一抹微笑。Sasha指了指自己脖子上静脉的位置。

“没错。”Bucky打开门检查了一下是不是所有人都睡倒了，在确定了情况之后，他用脚把门踹得打开，“现在记住了，一会儿完事之后记得把你们带来的礼物拿走，还有在注射的时候不要在他们身上留下淤青。我要去车里拿点东西，然后回来销毁监控录像。”操你妈的中型人群，要把老子的迷药全都用干净了。

Bucky嘱咐完了孩子们就下楼去忙自己的了。“复仇者Party……”他嘟哝着嗤笑了一下。


	7. 爸爸

Steve很少有机会独自在家里带孩子，因为目标摧毁了Bucky返程的交通工具，所以Bucky的这次执行任务的时间比计划中长了一些。Bucky很好，没有受伤，只是被困在哥伦比亚，等联络人给他搞一辆偷来的摩托车就可以启程回家了。Steve肯定他在凌晨或者早上就能回来了。

“你可以用冰箱里的奶瓶喂Billy，热奶的时候记得用热水泡，不要用微波炉！”Bucky说。

“我知道，Buck，我以前喂过他。”Steve耐心地安抚着伴侣。

“你什么时候喂过他？一直都是我喂他的。”

“我以前真的喂过，别担心。”微波炉“叮”的一声，爆米花做好了。

“刚才那声是不是微波炉？！Steve！我跟你说了不要用微波炉！”

“是爆米花，Buck，爆米花。”

“……抱歉。Hey，我感觉好像有野兽要袭击我，我一会儿给你打过去好吗？”Bucky压低了声音说，Steve的心跳加快了。

“好，一会儿给我打个电话，让我知道你没事了。”Steve揉了揉脸。

“爸爸，我们能看电影了吗？”

“好啊。”Bucky那边挂了电话，Steve把卫星电话的天线收了起来。他把爆米花从微波炉里拿出来，倒进了两个碗里，一碗给他，另一碗给他热爱咸味爆米花的孩子们。他端着两个碗走进起居室里，Jamie拿起遥控器按了播放键。双胞胎在沙发上用靠垫和毯子搭了个窝，现在两个人就挤着蜷缩在里边。地上铺着毯子，Billy就躺在摊子上，周围都是他最喜欢的玩具，Steve低头看他的时候他嘴里还嚼着泰迪熊的脚。

Steve也坐了地上，坐在包包旁边，抬手把一碗爆米花递给了Jamie和Sasha。Steve摸了摸Billy的头，逗着他让他躺好。Billy冲父亲笑着，小白牙从粉红色地牙龈里露出来。他开始长牙了，这对于Bucky的乳头来说不是什么好消息。Steve摆弄了下他的两条小腿，Billy又把泰迪熊的脚塞进了自己嘴里嚼嚼嚼。虽然现在Billy还只是个小婴儿，但是他已经比同年龄婴儿要强壮太多。Steve从他手上感受到的孩子蹬踹力度来看，Billy大概再过一两个月就能学会走路了。

这些迹象让Steve确信孩子们一定继承了血清的优点。双胞胎现在只有6岁，Sasha可以轻而易举地把她的双胞胎弟弟举过头顶，Jamie只用6分钟就能跑完一英里。认识的亲朋们都说，在Jamie长大后应该会比现在的Steve跑得还要快。

“你在想什么？”Sasha问爸爸。Steve回过头，Sasha的脸倒着就贴在他的脸旁边，两条小细腿翘起来搭在沙发背上。

Steve露出一个傻爸爸的微笑，诚实地说：“在想你，想你有多么不可思议。”Sasha脸红了，她只有在听到自己父亲赞美夸奖她的时候才会脸红。这样的话从爸爸嘴里说出来，就带着与众不同的意义。她是妈妈的贴心小棉袄，也同样崇拜爸爸。

“我也是吗？”Jamie皱着眉头问。

Steve翻了个白眼，笑着说：“你也是。”

双胞胎心满意足地坐好看起了电影，看到一半的时候，Steve起身按照Bucky吩咐的方式喂Billy吃奶。

*****

现在是夜里十二点了。Steve坐在起居室的地板上，画着已经睡着了的Billy。他这两周里一直在用空闲时间画这张画，他想要把他的伴侣和孩子们都画进画里，画一张全家福。Bucky极少照相，更不要说让他笑了，所以如果想要全家福的话，就只能靠画了。

“爸爸？”Sasha裹着毯子，靠在走廊的墙上小声叫他，她的眼睛又红又肿。

Steve对她笑了笑，把手里的画放到一边，说：“让我先把Bill放回他的小床上好吗？”

*****

Sasha握着一支6B铅笔，沿着爸爸画好的轮廓画着。她裹着毯子坐在Steve的大腿上，他们两个正在画衣服风景画。Sasha负责画树，Steve按照夕阳的光线打着阴影。Sasha向后坐了坐，离远点看着作品的整体效果。

“你觉得怎么样？”Sasha问。

Steve把下巴搭在她的肩膀上，仔细看着女儿认真画出的部分。

“我喜欢这些叶子。”他说。叶子都是她一个人画的，以6岁孩子的标准来说画得很好。Sasha笑了，低头继续画起来。

几分钟后，Sasha重重叹了口气，预示她准备好和爸爸谈是什么把她惊醒的了。Steve坐直身体，把手臂搂在了女儿身上。Sasha擦了擦眼泪，靠在了爸爸胸膛上。

“我做了个关于妈咪的噩梦。”她说。其实Steve早就想到了。

“是因为妈咪出去执行任务了吗？”Steve把女儿抱紧，轻声问她。

“不是……”Sasha吸了吸鼻涕，转过头来。Steve把速写本放在了旁边，让女儿把小脸深深埋进他的胸口，她在他怀里显得那么小。他伸手抚摸着女儿的背，耐心地等着她继续说。过了一会儿，Sasha才又开口：“我梦到九头蛇找到了他，把他带走了。我们去找他，把他带回家里，但是他不想要我们了……”她的声音越来越低，最后几个字几乎都听不到了。她咬着嘴唇忍住眼泪，Steve像抱婴儿一样让她躺在自己臂弯里，亲了亲她的额头。

“我也做过这个梦。”

“那怎么才能不再想它？”Sasha问。

“我——”Steve停顿了一下，他想要承认这样的噩梦永远不会消散，他现在也时常会做这样的梦，只有把自己的伴侣确确实实抱在怀里，感受到他的体温，鼻间嗅闻到他的味道，才能让他在被噩梦惊醒的时候感到些许的宽慰和爱心。有的时候他会把Bucky抱紧，再抱紧一些，深深汲取着他身上的味道，闭上眼试图再次入睡，有的时候他只是抱着自己的伴侣，看着他在自己臂弯里安睡，一直看到天明。

“Sasha……”Steve叹了口气，稍稍抬起头，更加认真地看着女儿。Sasha擦了擦眼泪，抬头看着爸爸，她的嘴唇还在发抖。

“妈妈会一直都爱我们，永远都会的。无论发生了什么，无论九头蛇对他做下了何等罪行，我们的妈妈永远都会在那里，这一点永远都不会变。”Steve说着，把自己的额头贴在了女儿额头上。

“就像以前那样吗？”

Steve深吸了一口气，回想着那时候他伴侣的状态，觉得要给女儿解释清楚实在是太艰难了。

“不，不是那样的。妈妈永远都不会再变成那样了。因为现在他有了你们。”

*****

Bucky回家的时候已经是凌晨四点了，他事先换下了沾着血腥和硝烟味道的制服，把制服放在行李包上一起堆在了门口。他走进屋里去查看家里人，Steve和Sasha蜷在沙发上睡着了，电视上静音播放着迪士尼的《变身皇帝》，父女二人的脸在电视光线下时明时暗。Bucky轻手轻脚地走过去，Steve醒了，但是Sasha还睡着。Alpha睁开了眼睛，抬头看着Bucky，Bucky朝他笑了笑，笑容里有着无尽的温柔和幸福。他弯下腰，在伴侣的唇上轻轻吻了一下。

“都还好吗？”Bucky小声问。Steve低头看着睡在自己胸口上的Sasha，抬起手轻轻摇了女儿一下。Bucky蹲在她的面前，Sasha吓了一跳，醒来后第一眼看到的就是自己妈妈。她伸出手，紧紧地攀住了Bucky的脖子，Bucky把她抱起来，吻了吻她的头发把她抱紧。Sasha像是终于安下心来的小动物，一面蹭着妈妈的脖子，把脸深深埋进了Bucky的颈窝里。

几分钟之后，Sasha安安稳稳地睡在了自己的小床上。

Steve的噩梦却挥之不去。


	8. 复仇

Steve和Bucky手挽手走进了自己家的大门。Bucky拖着左脚走路，他在任务中扭伤了脚踝。因为几个小时前的大规模爆炸，Steve的耳朵现在还在嗡嗡作响。他们这次出门执行任务一去就是十四个小时，其中的七个小时都在不停战斗。没有人会喜欢接连战斗七个小时，连喝口水休息一下的机会都没有，除去那七个小时，剩下的时间他们也都是在马不停蹄的制定战略和赶路。

Steve瘫进沙发里，Bucky紧跟其后——Omega把他的Alpha当成了大型肌肉靠垫，直接“咣当”倒在了伴侣身上。

另一个260磅重的超级战士瘫倒在自己身上的时候Steve发出了一声闷哼，但是他还是伸出手臂，把伴侣搂进了怀里。Bucky在他怀里动了动，调整到了一个舒服的姿势。

“婊子养的…今天真他妈长。”Bucky把脸埋进Steve的胸口里闷声说。

“不跟你开玩笑，我都憋好几个小时了……”

“什么？”Bucky抬起头来。

Steve屏住呼吸，然后响亮得像是号角一般的屁声连绵不绝。

Bucky赶紧又把脸埋了回去，抬起手从侧边捂住了口鼻。

“……爽。”Steve心满意足地说。

“我操！”Bucky骂了一句然后大笑起来。

Steve也笑了几声，伸手摸了摸伴侣的后脑勺。

“我的神啊，你要不要连裤子也换了？这他妈都崩出屎来了吧？”Bucky笑得完全停不下来。

“在孩子跟前我怎么好意思放屁，在突击队面前我更不好意思。”

“真恶心，像是热乎乎的垃圾加上汗味！”Bucky哀嚎，“你到底吃了什么放屁这么臭？”

“当着别人的面，Tony的屁也是照放不误。Clint更可恶，他专门对着别人的脸放屁。但是如果我也放屁，那我就再也别想指挥他们了——即使我胃肠不胀气，咱们讨论战略时候的辩论都已经火药味十足了。”

“我以前还穿行过下水道，下水道的味道都比这个强！”

“你觉得他们有没有注意到，我在他们面前的时候一直表现的很专业？他们一直都觉得我假正经，我知道。但是我还是好奇，他们知不知道我是故意在他们面前表现出来的？”Steve大声思考，誓要在声音上盖过Bucky。

Bucky咳嗽着，伸手扇着面前的空气：“这个味怎么还不散？！”

“你还好吗？”

“不好！”Bucky咳嗽着，眼睛水汪汪的都被熏出眼泪来了。“我被毒气攻击了！”他说着做起来，冲着伴侣摇了摇头。

“没那么糟吧。”Steve面带批判地说。

“你觉得没那么臭是因为那是你自己的屁！”Bucky捂着鼻子站起来，走进厨房在冰箱里翻找起来。

“你刚才有没有听我说话？”

“你刚才说的确实有理有据。”Bucky说着把牛奶拿了出来。

“你这么说我也——Bucky，你在做什么？！”Steve跳起来拦住他不让他喝牛奶，但是已经晚了，Bucky已经喝了整整一杯。

“毁掉你的夜晚？”他冲Steve挤挤眼睛，一脸准备恶作剧的高兴表情。

Steve盯着他，简直不敢相信自己刚才看到的。“你没忘记你有乳糖不耐症吧？”

Bucky慢慢地点点头：“我当然没忘。”说完他又继续喝，Steve皱着脸看到Bucky咕咚咕咚把牛奶咽了下去。

“你为什么要这么做？”Steve哀嚎。

“复仇。”Bucky坏笑着说。

*****

那天晚上，Steve被Bucky的屁熏醒了六次。


	9. 万圣节

“放松点，他们会没事的。”Steve安慰着他焦虑的伴侣。他正在努力往Bucky脸上画一个猫鼻子，但是Bucky总是动来动去一点都不配合。Bucky陪着在孩子们去了五家买万圣节服装的店后，依旧没想好自己圣诞节要扮什么。最后还是Steve给他买了猫耳和猫尾巴，现在在他脸上涂涂画画，想要把他装扮成一只黑猫。

他大概是有史以来最阴沉最易怒的一只黑猫了。他的小猫们正准备出门进行人生中第一次“给糖还是捣蛋”的传统游戏，而他现在完全不高兴。Jamie和Sasha已经四岁了，却还是把“Trick or Treating”念成“Trigger Treating”。而神经紧张的猫妈妈不喜欢“Trigger”这个词（中文：扳机）。

Bucky坚决拒绝在纽约城里走街串巷带着孩子要糖果，所以今天他们来到了Remy（牌皇）和Rogue位于Xavier Westchester的家，他们两个为今天还特地举办了聚会。

“你们准备好了吗？”Rogue在洗手间门外问Steve和Bucky，Steve还在往伴侣的脸上画猫须。

“马上好。”Steve说，他今天打扮成了吸血鬼。合身的礼服，尖牙，斗篷，肩膀装饰，这身服装让他看起来简直秀色可餐，就连那个可笑的领结都影响不了美国队长的英俊。

“好吧，快一点，不然我们就不管你先走了！”Rogue喊道。Bucky飞快地蹿出洗手间，Steve甚至都没能拦住他。他每边只画了两根胡子，但是Steve觉得也差不多了，就这样吧。

Bucky环顾四周疯狂地寻找他的宝贝们——Jamie和Sasha正在跟Lo Ann还有另外几个孩子（Richard家的孩子）说话。Sasha今天装扮成了一个女巫，还戴了一个假的圆鼻子。Jamie穿着一身小西装，衣服里塞进去了一个小枕头，让他看起来胖胖的，还有假钱从他身上的各个口袋里露出来——他告诉父母说他万圣节想要当“企业贪婪”，Steve和Bucky是在想不出能有什么样子可以参考，最后就给打扮成了这样。Jamie对此很满意，感谢上苍，他还只有四岁，还好哄。双胞胎手里都捏着空枕套，他们一抬头就看见了猫妈妈，他们指着他的鼻子咯咯笑起来。

“你们不会走的，对不对？”他说着跪在了孩子们身前，Jamie和Sasha又开始笑起来。Bucky放心地舒了口气，把他们搂进了自己怀里。

Sasha轻轻摸了摸他的头，咯咯笑着说：“没事啦，猫咪妈妈，我们不会不带你的！”

“我知道，小甜豆。就是过节让我有点紧张。”Bucky说着亲了亲女儿的额头。

“会很好玩的！”Jamie给了妈妈一个大大的笑容，Bucky虽然心里不确定，却还是冲儿子笑了。他点点头，肯定会好玩的——只有孩子们才会觉得好玩。

“好啦好啦！我的小朋友们，咱们这就准备走吧。你们准备好了吗？”Remy从厨房里走了出来。

“好了！”孩子们高兴地大喊。Remy刚才一直在做糖衣苹果，准备等回来了之后给孩子们当点心吃，做法很简单，只是把苹果放在融化的糖液里沾一下，然后放在旁边晾凉就好了。Remy拍了拍他带着手套的手，他今天打扮成了歌剧院幽灵，而Rogue扮成了他的女主角。Rogue今天不跟他们一起去，她要留在家里照顾他们刚出生的三周大的女儿。

Rogue在丈夫唇上轻轻啄了一下，说：“好好照顾他们。”

“一定，亲爱的。”

“我们要去哪儿？”Reed在门外文。他和Sue一直在外面搞Reed的万圣节装扮，自从成为惊奇先生之后，每年万圣节Sue都是打扮成小丑，而他是小丑扭出来的气球动物。今年他们准备来点不一样的，Reed变小的腿上绑了一个纸板画成的茶壶，身体的剩余部位旋转扭曲成了一朵花。孩子们看到他滑稽的样子全都大声笑了起来。

“你们准备好了吗？”Steve欣赏着Reed独一无二的圣诞节装扮。

“准备好了！”Sue心满意足地舒了口气，把自己丈夫扭成这样可花了她不少功夫。

“走啦！！”孩子们高声笑闹着冲上了路。Rogue和Remy的家属于Xavier豪宅的地界范围内，但是因为离得太远了所以不在一条路上。从Lebeau家到旁边一个豪华小区只有大概200米左右，他们就准备带孩子们去那里要糖，估计会收获颇丰。双胞胎紧紧拉着妈妈的手不放，他们拉着妈妈一起向前跑，打定主意要追上前边的孩子们。

*****

他们到了第一栋房子门口，Bucky还是不想放开孩子们。让孩子们松开他的手，在他的视线范围内向前走30公尺，这对Bucky来说显然就是一次质的飞跃，而他还没有准备好。

“你可以跟我们一起来。”Sasha通情达理地说。

Bucky就真的跟着五个兴奋的孩子一起走到了门口。Franklin按了门铃，当门打开的时候，神经紧绷的Bucky像只受惊的猫一样差点跳了起来。应门的是一对年迈的夫妇，他们手里端着一大碗糖果，孩子们齐声高喊“给糖还是捣蛋！”。

“噢，真可爱！小巫师，小公主，一只狗，冒险家，还有，你是什么啊？”老妇人问Jamie。

“我是企业贪婪！”Jamie自豪地说。老夫妇哈哈大笑起来，给了他们每人一大条糖。他们转身走回父母身边的时候，Remy告诉他们，家里有糖衣苹果给他们吃，回家之前他们每个人只可以吃一颗糖，所以他们要慎重选择自己要吃哪一颗.

*****

孩子们又去五个人家要了糖，这才打开战利品挑选起来。Sasha给了她的猫妈妈一个连体装的花生酱杯糖，Bucky从中间掰开，分了一半给Steve伯爵。孩子们又兴奋地跑向了下一栋房子，这次Bucky和Steve留在了原地分享着零食。

“看，一切都很顺利。”Steve说完了后在糖上咬了一口。

Bucky的眼睛谨慎地扫视着草坪上的人造烟雾：“我们这刚去了七家，还说不好——”

孩子们突然惊恐地尖叫起来，Bucky在下一秒钟就冲到了他们身边。孩子们还惊魂未定——装着糖的糖果上边有一只骷髅手，他们以为这个是固定在上边的装饰品，就大着胆子去拿糖了，结果那只手突然抓住了Lo Ann的手。Franklin哈哈笑起来，其他的孩子们也跟着他一起笑了起来。

“没事吧？”Bucky问Lo Ann，小女孩擦了擦眼泪，也咯咯笑起来。

“好吓人！”她说着冲Bucky露出一个大大的笑容。

Bucky深深地呼了口气，他的心脏还在胸膛里又快又重地跳动，不停撞在肋骨上。

“好吧……”猫妈妈怒视着这个吓人糖果碗的主人。

他的小猫从碗里飞快地拿了几块糖，那只手没有抓住他们。他们一惊一乍地叫着笑着跑回了父亲身边。他刚才听见孩子们的尖叫也有点担心，但是没有像Bucky那样担心到一下冲到孩子们身边。他听见了孩子们的笑声就又放下心来了。

“爸爸！”Sasha和Jamie喊他，“快来拿块糖！”他们说着就一人一边拉住了爸爸的手腕。

“这糖我们大人不能拿吧？”他迟疑着问，在路过刚才那几家的时候孩子们都没有叫他去拿糖。

“那就再放回去！快来拿一块！”Sasha喊着说。糖果和兴奋让这个女孩彻底玩高兴了，房子主人咬着下嘴唇看着他们一家大小，只有这样她才能忍住笑。Steve伯爵完全不知道接下来要发生什么，房子里的其他人听见动静也走了出来。

Bucky往旁边让了一步，Steve从他身边走过，他看到糖果碗上边有一只装饰用的骷髅手。Steve抬头看着端着碗的棕发女人，她冲他点了点头，示意他随便拿。

Sasha和Jamie一人抱着妈妈的一条大腿，他们把整个体重都依靠在妈妈身上等着看好戏。Steve慢慢地伸手，这个举动正中下怀。骷髅手上的动作传感器捕捉到了Steve伸手的动作，Steve拿起了一块奇趣巧克力，这时候那只手发出了一声令人毛骨悚然的怪笑，向前一扑一下抓住了Steve的手。

“啊啊啊啊啊——！！”Steve大叫着向后猛跳一步，那样子就想是见到了想要来抓他的魔鬼。Bucky鼻子里哼出了一声笑，最后还是没有忍住，对着被吓到了的伴侣笑出声来。孩子们看到美国队长伯爵被一个糖果碗吓到，一个个捧腹大笑，笑得眼泪都出来了。

*****

带着孩子们又去了几家之后，Steve和Bucky也慢慢适应了节日氛围。孩子们不时突然蹦到Steve面前吓唬他，然后又高声笑闹着跑开，孩子们的快乐让这对超级战士也放松了下来。孩子们到处跑来跑去，Bucky和Steve十指交握走在一起，他的脸上挂上了一抹轻松的微笑。

孩子们现在全都吃糖吃High了，Remy不知疲倦地把这群亢奋疯狂的小孩赶成一队，精力丰沛是他的长处之一。Sue和Reed边走边交谈，有时候帮着Remy给孩子们维持一下秩序。Steve和Bucky欣赏着其他人的万圣节装扮，有的孩子身上穿的一看就是店里买来的，而也有的小孩的服装效果拔群，应该是自己家里做的。Bucky记起以前他们还是孩子的时候，Steve也会自己做自己的万圣节服装。当然啦，万圣节怎么能少得了超级英雄呢？他们这一路上至少碰见了五个美国队长，队长们和不同排列组合的复仇者们组着队，浩浩荡荡地要糖去。

他们又去了三家之后，Sasha和Jamie拿了糖回来，冲他们的父母飞奔过来。

Sasha边跑边喊：“妈咪！爸爸！快来看！”

“你一定要来看这个！”Jamie也喊起来。Bucky和Steve对视了一眼，朝那户人家门口走过去。这栋房子的大门和车道是平行的，他们现在看不到屋子里有什么那么有趣，孩子们一定要让他们看到。

“不会又有东西来抓我吧？”Steve微笑着问孩子们。

“没有！我们发誓！”Jamie边喊边冲他们打着手势，示意让他们快来。Bucky耸了耸肩，跟上了他的小猫们，Steve在一路上都没有放开他的手。他们转过弯看到门口的时候，一下就知道了是什么让孩子们如此兴奋，一定拉着拽着让他们也要看到。门口站着美国队长，这个队长身上的制服是他们看到的制作最精美的。如果Steve的衣服没有被他们带回家清洗的话，他们甚至会以为面前这个人身上穿的就是真货。

“Wow，”Steve赞叹道，“真棒。”

美国队长正弯着腰给别的小孩装糖，没有注意到门口的这一家。

“稍等一下！”Jamie说着和她的姐姐一起跑上前去和美国队长说话。

“我们能再见一下你的伴侣吗？”Jamie勇敢地问。

美国队长低头对他笑了笑，说：“当然啦。”他转过头对屋里喊：“亲爱的，你能出来一下吗？你有个小粉丝了！”

美国队长的伴侣听见就走了出来。如果Bucky是只猫的话，他的毛现在肯定全炸起来了。美国队长的伴侣穿着的是一身制作精美，就连细节都完美重现的Bucky的旧制服。他从来都没有看到过别人打扮成他，这一瞬间，感觉非常的……不真实。

Sasha和Jamie转过头看着自己父母，美国队长和Bucky Barnes也顺着孩子们的视线一起看着他们，这两对大人就像是车头光下的鹿一样互相看着对方。

Sasha担心了，她走到猫妈妈的身边，拉了拉他的另一只手：“妈咪？”

女儿的声音让Bucky回过神来，他蹲在了Sasha的面前说：“谢谢你给我看这个，很棒。”Steve低头看着他的伴侣和女儿，他没有想到Bucky的反应会这么平静。Bucky只是抬头对门口那位惊讶到哑口无言的模仿者微笑了一下，点了点头。

“走吧，咱们还要去别人家呢。”他说着带着孩子们走了，Steve冲现在还震惊中的屋主人挥了挥手，追上自己家人一起走了。

*****

Bucky坐在副驾驶上津津有味地吃着糖衣苹果，一脸的满足活像一只餍足的猫。孩子们在走了一晚上之后终于累了，他们回到Lebeau家的时候是九点半，他们只呆了一会儿就走了。坐在后排座儿童座椅上的双胞胎困得睁不开眼，还在吭哧吭哧地咀嚼着手里的苹果。Steve发动了SUV带他们回家。

Steve时不时地转头看看他的伴侣，冲着他微笑。

Bucky有点不好意思了，转头看向了旁边，看着窗外问：“怎么了？”

“没什么……万圣节快乐，Buck。”


	10. 第一天上学

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章提示：Ingrid是那位6尺2英寸（1米9），六十五岁，健美比赛冠军，前东德国家安全部特工，给Bucky接生了双胞胎的护士。

为了争夺有利地形，Sasha和Jamie这一早上一直都在争吵打闹。最后Jamie赢了，获得了坐在后排座右边，在沿途上可以把脸紧压在防弹玻璃上朝外看的殊荣。

双胞胎在早上6:30就起床了，他们满屋子跑满屋子乱蹦，把衣服穿了脱脱了穿。Steve在8:00给一家人做了早餐，Bucky一晚上都没有睡，一直在掉眼泪。这一切就是他此生最恐怖的噩梦，他一直在胡思乱想，又那么多事可能会发生，他心里慌张极了。

好吧，里边的职工有一半都是某字母局的前任特工及雇员，安保措施也是百无一漏。在前一年Stark花钱进行了建筑改造，Bucky亲自负责设计了安保系统。

但是，当Steve把SUV停到了父母们通常接送孩子的路边的时候，Bucky还是觉得自己马上就要吐出来了。今天是他的孩子们上幼儿园的第一天，Steve的车刚停稳，孩子们就想要蹿出去。

“等一等！”Steve朝后面说，孩子们立刻停止了拉扯安全带，抬头看着自己爸爸。Steve趁他们没动立刻拍了一张照片，说：“我们一会儿在写着学校名字的指示牌那里再拍一张。”他下了车，打开了车门，帮孩子们解开了儿童座椅复杂的安全带，孩子们下车之后，他又检查了一次，看孩子们是不是把东西全都带全了。

Bucky一动不动地坐在副驾驶座上。

“Buck？”Steve扶着Sasha跳下了车，把她的书包抓过来递给她，他对伴侣说，“来帮个忙？”

Bucky深呼吸了一下打开了车门，他加了点力气撑起身子下了车。他肚子里怀着他们的第三个孩子，现在他已经怀孕九个半月了。他关上了副驾驶车门，打开了Jamie那边的后座们，Jamie在安全座椅上兴奋地蠕动着想要出来。Bucky又深呼吸了一次，帮Jamie解开安全带，让他下了车。

Steve捏了捏他的手，拿过了Jamie的书包。Jamie和Sasha都坚持要蓝色的有美国队长盾牌图案的书包，他们把名字绣在了盾牌的上边，这样书包就不会拿混了。Bucky把孩子们的书包们又检查了一次，确保午餐盒和急救包都在书包里。他自己咕哝了一遍清单列表，然后粗略地看了一眼书包里的其他东西。

“妈咪？”Sasha问。

Bucky低头问：“怎么了，宝贝？”

“我们可以走了吗？”她说着指了指学校大门。Bucky看着Steve，希望他会决定让孩子们晚一年上学。

Steve替他的伴侣回答了：“好啊，我们带你们去教室好么？我们还没有看过你们的教室呢。”Steve说着把孩子们的书包从Bucky手上接了过来。Bucky希望自己可以不把书包给他们，这样他的孩子们就必须跟着他回家陪在他身边了。没有书包就不能上学对吧？Steve让Sasha和Jamie背上了自己的书包，他们穿着整洁的小外套和特别为第一天上幼儿园准备出来的衣服，背着小书包，看起来真正式。“先拍照，对吧？”

“好吧……”双胞胎跟Steve一起冲向学校标示，Bucky突然又呜咽了一声，他慢慢地跟在他们后边。

“Buck，你也到画面里来吧，我来拍。”Steve说。Bucky点了点头，他现在情绪太激动了，没有余力去思考拍下他照片之后的后顾之忧。他靠在学校标示的边上，Sasha和Jamie伸手搂住了他的腰。他低头看着双胞胎，心里越来越疼。他的肚子已经很大了，孩子们正在计划这张照片要怎么拍。

“我来。”Bucky说着蹲了下去，这样他就和孩子们一样高了。Sasha和Jamie搂上他的脖子，Steve拍下了照片。

“给妈妈一个吻，他需要你们亲亲他。”Steve的这句话一点都不夸张。双胞胎转过头，搂着妈妈的脖子在他脸颊上亲了好几下。Bucky缩了缩，然后笑了起来。因为他们实在是太可爱了，Steve一连拍了三张。

第一道铃声响起，还有五分钟就要上课了。Bucky听到铃声后又瑟缩了一下，他轻哼了一声站起身，弯腰把双胞胎抱进了怀里。

“走吧，要上课了！”Jamie喊，他拉着妈妈的手，Sasha拉上了另一只，Bucky跟着他们一起向前走，他一直在压着步子，双胞胎怎么拉怎么拽，都不能让他走得稍微快一点。

“我们要是走这么慢就要迟到啦！”Jamie噘嘴。

“小弟弟说‘要么就这个速度，要么就不走了’。”Bucky说。Steve赶紧上前伸过手臂搂住Bucky托着他的腰，另一只手抚摸着他的肚子。孩子确实在动，而且动静还不小。Steve给Bucky投过去一个眼神说“好吧，你这次不是装的”。Bucky冲他一笑，笑容里说“我什么时候装过！”。

他们要穿过面前的这栋楼才能走到幼儿园，Sasha停住了脚步，她对某事突然产生了怀疑——“等等！如果他们不知道要叫我Sasha怎么办？”她抬起头问妈妈。

Bucky捏了捏女儿的手，因为关心微微蹙起了眉：“只要跟他们解释你想要他们叫你什么就好了。”

“我的名字是不是也要这样？因为我是Jamie不是James。”他说着还意志坚定地摇了下头。

“如果他们在第一天的时候问了你们这类问题，那也没关系。”Bucky说，“我这一辈子都在跟别人说让他们叫我Bucky。”

“你的名字不是Bucky？！”Sasha疑惑地问。Bucky把他的手从Jamie的小手里抽出来，揉了揉额头。

“我们真要迟到了，快走吧。”Steve说。他们一起走进了教室里，里边孩子和家长站的满满的，看来不只是Bucky一个人没准备好和孩子们告别。Bucky看着Steve，Steve在他腰上轻轻带了一下，他们两个和双胞胎一起走进了教室里。孩子们也有些紧张了，他们走在前边，一名老师冲他们招了招手。

“Hi，我是Ms.Romilda，欢迎来到我们班。”她对孩子们说，“如果喜欢的话，你们可以叫我Ms.R。你们的名字是什么啊？”

“Sasha。”

“Jamie。”孩子们小声说，他们紧张的时候都会不自觉地咬住下嘴唇，这个动作和他们的妈妈一模一样。

Ms.Romilda想了一下说：“这是Alexandra和James的简称，你们是Alexandra和James Grant，对吧？”

孩子们似乎吃了一惊，他们的父母也是。Bucky仔细谨慎地审视着面前的女人，即使是他也惊讶于她的敏锐。她冲孩子们父母笑了一下，她的脸看起来非常眼熟，Bucky却又认不出来。

“是的……”Sasha慢慢地点了下头，然后冲新老师笑了起来。Ms.Romilda指了指靠近没有窗户没有门的教室角落里的两张书桌，坐在那里的话，孩子们的背就不会曝露在外，Bucky吞咽了一下，看着他的孩子们被安置在那个完美的角落。如果让他自己来选孩子们坐哪里的话，他也会选那两个座位。

“ 你们的座位就在那里。你们可以把学习用品放在座位上，然后挂外套和书包的大衣架在这边。”孩子们点了点头。Ms.Romilda抬头看向Bucky和Steve，说：“我们马上就要开始上课了，你们还可以再呆几分钟。那两个孩子是最后两个到的，如果你们有问题的话，现在可以问我。”

“你是为谁工作的，还有为什么这件事没有显示在你的档案记录里？”Bucky立刻说。

Ms.Romilda冲他眨了眨眼，然后微笑起来说：“有人告诉我你会这么问。”

“谁告诉你的？”Bucky阴沉地问。

“我母亲。”她轻松地说。

Bucky和Steve当时就楞了，Ms.Romilda把她的ID证件掏出来，翻开给他们看。透明的证件夹另一边是一张Ms.Romilda和别人的合影——不是别人，正是Bucky最喜欢的护士，Ingrid。

这样的话一切都说得通了。最近这几周，每次Bucky被逼着去接受孕检的时候，都和Ingrid念叨说他的孩子们要上学了。如果她是Ingrid的女儿的话，那她肯定就会知道她所需要知道的关于他和他的孩子们的一切。这一次，Bucky终于稍微放心了一些。

“你是Ingrid的女儿？”Steve高兴地说。Jamie和Sasha看起来也很惊讶，前几周里他们都和Ingrid见过几次，再往前说的话，正是Ingrid接生的他们。

“对，这个我们可以回头再聊。现在嘛，开学的第一天。”她说，“我先让你消化一下。很高兴终于见到你，而且我希望我做你们孩子的老师也会让你们同样高兴。”

“真是放心了！”Steve脱口一声长叹，Bucky不知道原来Steve也一直这么担心。

“谢谢你……”Bucky对她说，然后转过头看了一下他的伴侣。

她点了点头，和班里的其他父母们说：“好了，大家最后再拍一张照片，我们要准备开始这一天了。”她的语气很愉快，但是声音里依稀的德国口音让人觉得她说的话很权威，Bucky已经适应了这样的德国口音，甚至会觉得有点亲切。

Steve单膝跪下，把孩子们搂进怀里说：“要乖。”他胳膊一用力，直接把双胞胎抱了起来。Jamie和Sasha在Steve怀里冲Bucky伸出手，Bucky紧紧地抱住了他们。

“你们想怎么样就怎么样，只是一定要安全！”Bucky说。

“我们会又乖又安全的。”Jamie说。

“你们一定会回来的，对吧？”Sasha说着，她开始哭了。

Bucky亲了亲她的小脸颊，说：“嘘嘘嘘……我们当然会回来的。我们就在来时候的地方等着你们。”

“好。”

“一定。”Bucky又在女儿的额头上印下了一个吻。Steve把孩子们放在地上，他自己站回了Bucky身边。

“我觉得这里没我们的事了。”Steve对伴侣说。Bucky看到教室里面孩子们正高兴地搬着小椅子在地毯上围成了一个圈。Sasha回头看着妈妈，又跑回来拥抱了他一次，然后她就跟着弟弟，一起搬着小椅子加入了小伙伴们。Steve微笑着挥手和孩子们道别，Bucky走出门的时候又哽咽起来。

他们手拉着手，顺着来时候的路穿过学校大厅，Bucky咬着下嘴唇，时不时地抬头看自己伴侣一眼。Steve抬起一边眉毛，询问地看着他。

在Bucky第四次抬头看他，但是又什么都不说的时候，Steve终于开口问道：“怎么了？”

“你让我觉得我比平时还笨！”Bucky说话的时候嘴唇上还留着齿痕，他指责道：“明明你自己也慌得不行，但是你这个混蛋就是装！”

“我？我当然紧张了！我怕得要死！我们是要把我们的孩子交给陌生人照看！在今天之前，他们生命中的每一天都在我们的掌控之下，而现在我们要放开手走开，这让我怎么可能不发疯？”

“虽然很奇怪，但是我有时候真的觉得你不担心，”Bucky嘴硬，“那你为什么要让我这么觉得？”

“因为你把我们两个人的份都担心上了。”他说着脸上挂起了一抹微笑，Bucky皱眉，给了他一个“滚你大爷的蛋”的眼神。Steve的手与伴侣十指交握，微笑着说：“如果我们两个都是一团糟的话，孩子们会害怕。所以说我们当中至少要有一个人，表现出来这一切都在控制之下。而且你抓狂的时候，还真的有点可爱。”

“有点？”Bucky开玩笑说：“胡说八道。我害怕的时候最可爱，我担心的时候是性感。”Bucky洋洋得意地笑着打趣自己伴侣。

Steve对此报以一声嗤笑，他伴侣现在的样子像极了二战之前的他。Steve放开了他的手，转而搂住了他的腰。他伸出另一只手握住了Bucky的手，这样Bucky就像是被他护在了怀里。Bucky微微依进Steve的怀里，说：“我们从现在到下午两点都没事了，我们要干点什么？”

他们说着话走到了车边上。“我想这是先回家，把晚饭要吃的炖牛肉准备出来，把Fury给我的那些文件看了，然后……操你操到你生？”Steve没羞没臊地说，他把Bucky送到了副驾驶那边才离开打开了驾驶舱的门。Bucky自己打开门坐上了车，然后转头给了伴侣一个嫌弃的眼神。

“你能操我，”他笑了一下说，“相信我，今天下午你肯定要操我。”他舔了下嘴唇，添了一句：“但是我距离生孩子还远呢，所以别他妈用下半身思考了，我们下午还要接孩子。”

 

END


End file.
